


The Last Ones Standing

by AkkiTheWolf



Series: Where the wild things dwell [1]
Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Happy Ending, My First Work in This Fandom, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Other, Sad Godric, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, but Ima gonna fix that, cameo by Sookie, confused Godric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkkiTheWolf/pseuds/AkkiTheWolf
Summary: A fix-it little story that popped into my head, because Godric deserves each and every one of them.Godric wasn´t one to feel fear, anymore. Yet he couldn´t deny the shiver that travelled down his spine, when the bars of the primitive cage in the underground of church of the Fellowship of the Sun closed behind him with a soft snick.





	The Last Ones Standing

**Author's Note:**

> The thing is I am re-watching the True Blood series and Godric´s death is still mightily pissing me off. With that and the Halloween-ish mood I was in I made....this. Tadaaa!?
> 
> I realized that the time-line for Godric´s imprisonement doesn´t really fit, but let´s pretend you didn´t? Or let´s pretend they had him somewhere else before.  
> Just enjoy Godric being alive, please. :D

Godric wasn´t one to feel fear, anymore. Yet he couldn´t deny the shiver that travelled down his spine, when the bars of the primitive cage in the underground of church of the Fellowship of the Sun closed behind him with a soft snick. He was sure this feeling wasn´t brought by the cage itself, nor the whole “kidnapping” and his imminent burning at a stake. He made his peace, there wasn´t anything hindering him leaving this world, thus no fear of death. He spread out his senses, fishing for that crackling in the air, the tension that would tell him someone else was nearby…or something. Across from him, just shy of five metres, was another holding cell, as the Newlins cheerfully called them. Strange thing was it seemed empty, Godric couldn´t see past the bars and he was a vampire, creature evolved to hunt in darkness. He felt a…presence, if he could call it like that and he could hear. A slow beat, like drum, steady and rolling like thunder in his ears. So, he thought, at least its alive. Alive he can deal with, it’s the dead that stir the most trouble.

“Please,” he spoke gently, cutting the distance between himself and the sizzling metal of the bars that were supposed to keep him in.

“Do not be afraid.” His brows created furrows on his forehead. A tell-tale hiss was his only answer for a minute, like snake uncoiling its body and then the laughter started. Godric certainly wasn´t expecting a reaction such as this. He took one more daring step, that much closer to being burned by the silver, only so he could see past the blackness coalescing inside the second cage.

“Me? Afraid? Of you?” He could only describe the sound as giggling, if the teenagers that most often practised this type of sound effect had an anvil inside their chest. The sound reverberated, as if a hammer struck the metal, and passed through your bones, making you vibrate and feel it long after it stopped. Feeling strangely hollow when the after-effects subsided, Godric blinked, confused. That´s when two bright eyes, like burning jewels, drew their gaze on him. He stood, transfixed, not able to even tell the colour of the bewitching pupils and realized something very terrifying. How in the gods´ name…? He drew in a deep breath, lifting his head slightly. But his nose didn’t tell him nothing new. According to it, he was alone in the room. A glamour then.

“Let me see you.” He tried not to sound it like an order, for creatures such as these did not take kindly to being ordered.

“You will see me only when I´ll want you to see me.” Came a slightly cheeky response. Godric huffed, not used to insubordination. He needed to confirm his inkling and so he could curse the idiotic humans afterwards. For that, he needed to see the creature that occupied the room with him.

“Please, I merely wish to speak to you face to face.” A thoughtful hmm sounded from inside the opposite cage.

“What if I don´t have a face?” Now Godric was starting to get annoyed. He had a lot of patience, gods were his witnesses when he was teaching a baby-vamped Erik he needed a lot of it. But this being was pulling all his strings and pressing all his buttons. It was unsettling. It was new.

“Oh, don´t be angry little godling. I am merely teasing you. You know old ones like me don´t get to have much fun.” The sound turned honey-like. Sweet and beckoning, luring you in so you won´t realize the trap. Godric knew such tactics, he used them. He doubted the being couldn´t recognize his species, thus the name was meant as a jibe. Either the creature was teasing him for his name or just being mischievous. It was also possible it knew him. It called itself an old one, so it was possible that their paths crossed sometime in the two millennia. But Godric doubted he would not remember an encounter with a creature such as this one.

“Very well, it will be more interesting this way.” The darkness inside the cage folded itself, wisps of obsidian, like a cloth. Or wings, supplied Godric´s mind. Inside the rectangle, 3x2m, sat an unassuming slip of a girl. Legs crossed in a position of lotus, hands lightly cupping the kneecaps. From behind a silver fringe, two ancient eyes bore holes into Godric´s skull, head tilted like a bird of prey, just waiting to lunge forward. It is true, but how? How did the bumbling humans managed to get it, HER, here?

“Too many questions inside that pretty head, too little answers if you won´t ask them.” The girl voiced, a smirk playing on her lips. She appeared almost like a statue, yet Godric could see the rippling air just above her skin, invisible to human eye. An evidence to a hidden power, something not to be trifled with.

“An eternity passed since I started walking on this Earth, and yet I have never met one of your kind. I thought it to be, …you, to be merely a legend. A story to frighten children.” He admitted, excitement colouring his words, but wariness settled behind his eyes, sharp and attentive.

“Ah, so you never saw one of mine?” Something close to pity and dissapointment entered her voice.

“Only bones.” The girl growled at his statement. Godric tensed.

“I was born of the Sun, the Father of light; the Night with her Moon, are sisters that embrace me, hide me from the mortal eye; and Time, a brother that walks by my side to swallow the centuries beneath my feet. So what do YOU know of eternity?!” A heat wave crushed into Godric, making him falter and take two steps back. The young woman appeared angry, heaving breaths and nails digging into her flesh, bared teeth speaking of turmoil roiling inside her head.

“Now. Do you know what I am, _vampyr_?” She bellowed and the walls shook. Still not moving from her spot. She didn´t need to, her mere presence a reminder that this was no longer familiar territory for Godric and thus it was wise to approach to this situation with caution. He sucked in an unnecessary breath, steeling himself.

“ _Draken_.” The girl laughed merrily, a complete turn-over in her mood.

“You are a dragon.” He said again with awe apparent in his voice. She grinned a toothy smile, and he counted too many canines among the pearly whites.

“Cute and smart, the whole package as it seems.” She raked him with darkened eyes and amused smile. Godric felt as if being constantly held over the edge of a knife, her moods and reactions being all over the place. But what does he know, it may very well be completely normal for a dragon. Being a little insane. The girl… the dragon, Godric had to correct himself more than once inside his mind. It was hard to reconcile the body he saw in front of him with the legendary beast he sensed straining under the smooth skin. The dragon waited patiently, a slight smile now constantly adorning her mouth. Godric knew a mask when he saw one. Not the glamour, the thin veil that painted her as a harmless and frail human girl, no. The pretence, put on for the world and for themselves, to convince them and subsequently one´s own self, that they were fine. Godric knew it too well.

“Tell me.” She said not unkindly. He sensed something hidden beneath the words. Not magic, but his skin still prickled in warning.

“Why do you wan to die, _barn av havet_?” Great jewel eyes bore into him, studying him, testing him and Godric in all his years never felt like this. Like a moth pinned down by great leathery wings. With no escape and a certainty burning in his heart that a monster has set its eyes on him. Since his human life and killing his own maker, Godric felt true fear. For a great beast had its gaze set upon him and he knew in his soul, it was futile to try and run.

“Why do you think I wish to die?” The serpent inclined her head, one hand swooping in a wide arc to point out their surroundings. Godric shook off his tunnel vision and looked around him, not able to do so before as his instincts were screaming at him to keep the danger within his eyesight. Yes, it was quite telling why he was here and not trying to break free. It would have been laughably easy to escape, not even the whole Fellowship could stop him if he put his mind into it.

“Well, I doubt you came here for the sermon. They lack a certain kind of finesse from my point of view. All that hate-talk and God Almighty spiel they prefer here is frankly below me. Its all also a bunch of crap. The God doesn´t care for the interspecies relations. He just likes to watch all his creations struggle.” Godric blinked in confusion. The girl cleared her throat, clearly flustered at her own outburst.

“I wish to start a peaceful relations between my people and humans. I am certain that we can coexist together.” He tried to defend himself, it was true he did not care for his life anymore, but if something good might have come from his sacrifice, then so be it. But, was it really a sacrifice if he did not give up anything? He saw a dead end before him, no more roads to take. So, why not stop the journey altogether if it proved futile. Godric lifted his head when she spoke again, not realizing he hanged it low in contemplation.

“Don´t you have anyone you wish to live for, little brother?” The ancient one asked and in Godric´s mind flashed the image of his blond child. Guilt and sadness flowed his veins like ice. He hated feeling colder than his already dead body had. So, despite the warnings tingling his nerve endings, he asked out of spite.

“Do you?” Not knowing what to expect, he steeled himself, lifting his chin in pride and stubbornness. He was Godric, he lived more than two thousand years and not because he was a coward. If he died because humans didn´t know what they kept caged in their foolish want for war, at least it would be a legendary way to go. But the ancient creature took the wind from under his wings almost sooner than they were able to lift him to the proverbial heroic sky.

“Nay.” The old one said, mouth twisting into a wry smile, jewelled eyes glinting with bone deep sorrow, maybe older than Godric himself.

“I am the last.”

There was a finality to that statement. No more dragons shall roam this Earth, no glittering scales and swift wings shall paint the skies. The last of their kind sits here, in this pitiful mockery of a dungeon, broken in soul if not body, awaiting death. Just like him. Godric couldn´t help himself, but to feel an enormous regret. How did the world become like this? How did they become like this? Movement in the opposite cage drew him from his spiralling thoughts. The young girl was now standing before the bars, fingertips lightly touching the silver. Light, breezy gown made her appear almost fae-like. Godric thought she would be taller.

“I wish to give you something, _barn av havet_.” He blinked, surprised and once again stepped closer to the hated metal. The passage between the cages was just wide enough for two people to walk side by side. When she pushed her arm between the bars, palm up and expected Godric to do the same, the space was narrow enough for their fingers to touch. He hesitated, knowing the pain it would cost him. His skin blistered instantly, he merely hissed through his teeth. Godric felt heat surge through his arm, radiating into his whole body and it wasn´t because of the silver. He quickly took his arm back, rubbing the affected area, the damage disappearing before his eyes. Before he managed to ask, a commotion brought his attention elsewhere in the church.

 

Once all the hub-bub calmed down, the humans safely on their way home and the threat more or less taken care of, Godric meant to speak to the ancient beast once again. You should always be wary of gifts given freely by old beings, they usually carried a nasty catch somewhere down the road. He found her cage empty. He was contemplating her fate and his own for that matter, when he stood on a roof waiting once again. He said his goodbye to Eric and saw a human girl shed tears for him. Maybe there are still paths he did not take yet. The Sun was a glorious ball of light when it rolled past the horizon. Godric felt the tingling across his skin, spreading his arms in wide embrace for the flames to take him. But they didn´t burn. The dancing blue fire merely warmed his body. He watched in great confusion at his own hands, the flames jumping merrily, sending licks of heat through his veins. A sudden gust of wind almost sent him sprawling on the ground, the girl actually did. A whoosh and at the edge of the roof stood the same slip of a girl that occupied the opposite cage from his. The Louisiana blonde sputtered in surprise. Godric frowned.

“It wouldn´t have worked.” He inclined his head, blinking once in question.

“If you were certain. It wouldn´t have worked.” The dragon smiled, the expression shy and hesitant. Perhaps she thought he would be furious. Godric believed things happened for a reason, he also believed one is responsible for his own fate. If this was not supposed to be the day when he meets the Sun, then so be it.

“Why would you gift me something like this?” He motioned to his now smouldering arms. The young woman acquired a stubborn set to her jaw, pride in her stance. Yet her hand shook slightly when she reached out, hope glistening in bright eyes.

“I do not want to be alone.” After a second to think this through, Godric took a careful step forward.

“Godric?” The blond woman voiced hesitantly, standing shakily, not sure what to do. He turned to her half-way, giving her a reassuring smile.

“It looks like I have yet one more adventure in me.” The wind roared again, the Louisiana girl wobbled and in the sky flashed a great shadow and silver before disappearing somewhere in the distance.

Sookie Stackhouse frowned, unbelieving, throwing her arms out in outrage.

“And what the f*ck am I supposed to tell Eric now!”

**Author's Note:**

> So when I was watching the Askeladden (with Allan Hyde playing prince Frederik) and they mentioned dragons this thing started literally screaming at me. Also seeing Allan face-planting it into dirt I couldn´t really resist. Watch it! Watch Askeladden! Its frikkin hilarious. Ehm.
> 
> The Swedish phrase used in text (barn av havet) means child of the sea.  
> You see what I did? Who does? Hands up!
> 
> Enjoy sweetlings, Akki out!


End file.
